IKRPG Homebrew Rules
Runeplate Designs Dedicated Mechanika Steamjack Gear and Upgrades Warcaster Armour Upgrades Mechanikal Modifications Mechanical Gadgets Mechanikal Power Sources Economic Changes: If a price in one of the IKRPG books says "gc", treat this as its price in Silverweight ("sc"). If something in a book costs 10gc, for our purposes it costs 10 Silverweight ("sc") or 1 Royal ("gc"). Currency: The largest denomination of coin that we will be using is the Royal ("gc"), which is equal in value to 10 Silverweight. This coin is worth approximately $150.00 Canadian and weighs about 9 grams. Officially, this coin should be 91.5% gold by mass and 8.5% other metals by mass. This coin is slightly larger than a Canadian Toonie. The next most commonly used unit of account is the Silverweight ("sc") which is equal in value to 10 Galleons. This coin is worth approximately $15.00 Canadian and weighs about 7 grams. Officially, these coins should be 92.5% silver by mass and 7.5% other metals by mass. The coin is similar in size to a Canadian Loonie. A smaller denomination coin more frequently used by the common folk is the Galleon ("cc"). This is worth approximately $1.50 Canadian and weighs about 3.5 grams. Officially, this coin should be 95% copper by mass and 5% other metals by mass. This coin is about the same size as a Canadian Nickel. In short: 1 Royal = 10 Silverweight = 100 Galleons Royals are made of gold and are a little larger than a Toonie. Silverweight are made of silver and are the size of a Loonie. Galleons are made of copper and are the size of a Nickel. Smaller coins certainly exist, but they are not particularly relevant for our campaign. Services: Meal, Basic (single) 1sc Meals, Basic (per day) 3sc Meal, Standard (single) 2sc Meals, Standard (per day) 6sc Meal, Quality (single) 5sc Meals, Quality (per day) 1gc 5sc Meal, Luxurious (single) 2gc Meals, Luxurious (per day) 6gc Lodging, Basic (per night) 1sc Lodging, Basic (per month) 1gc 5sc Lodging, Standard (per night) 2sc Lodging, Standard (per month) 3gc Lodging, Quality (per night) 4sc Lodging, Quality (per month) 6gc Lodging, Luxurious (per night) 1gc Lodging, Luxurious (per month) 15gc Beer, Basic (pint) 1cc Beer, Basic (pitcher) 5cc Beer, Standard (pint) 2cc Beer, Standard (pitcher) 1sc Wine, Standard (glass) 4cc Wine, Standard (bottle) 2sc Wine, Quality (glass) 1sc Wine, Quality (bottle) 5sc Wine, Luxurious (glass) 4sc Wine, Luxurious (bottle) 2gc Hard Liquor, Basic (shot) 1cc Hard Liquor, Basic (bottle) 1sc Hard Liquor, Standard (shot) 2cc Hard Liquor, Standard (bottle) 2sc Hard Liquor, Quality (shot) 5cc Hard Liquor, Quality (bottle) 5sc Dry Rations (per day) 6cc Military Rations (per day) 1sc Company Expenses: General Expenses for Grunts: Costs (per person, per week, deducted from pay): Meals, Hearty 11sc Bunk Lodging 4sc Beer and Rum 4sc Gear Maintenance 1sc Total: 2gc per week deducted from wages. Actual Wages Paid (per person, per week, based on rank): Soldier 2gc 5sc + low loot and performance bonuses Sergeant 3gc 5sc + medium loot and performance bonuses Treasurer, Lieutenant, Intelligence Officer 5gc + high loot and performance bonuses Captain 6gc + profit (All wages are base pay, given even when off-contract) (These will be higher on contracts, based on difficulty of contract) Thus, once expenses are deducted: Soldier 5sc + low loot and performance bonuses Sergeant 1gc 5sc + medium loot and performance bonuses Treasurer, Lieutenant, Intelligence Officer 3gc + high loot and performance bonuses Captain 4gc + profit Contracts can be roughly divided into four levels of risk: Minimal: Low chance of injury, damage, or death. Usually involves guarding, patrolling, and a very occasional skirmish. Moderate: Notable chance of limited injury, damage, or death. Guarding or patrolling in more active areas. High: Limited casualties likely. Could be involved in large skirmishes or part of balanced large battles. Extreme: Serious casualties likely. Large, difficult battles. Infiltration behind enemy lines. Warjacks: By looking at the price of coal in 19th century Europe, I've figured out that 1,000lbs of coal will only cost about 3gc. In general, a warjack's fuel load ratio is 5 pounds water to 1 pound coal. A Berserker chassis warjack requires 715 lbs fuel (595 lbs of water, 120 lbs of coal) to run for 5 hrs general or 55 mins combat. A single load costs 3sc 6cc (assuming freely available water). A Mariner chassis warjack requires 300 lbs fuel (250 lbs of water, 50 lbs of coal) to run for 6 hrs general or 60 mins combat. A single load costs 1sc 5cc (assuming freely available water). A Vanguard chassis warjack requires 365 lbs fuel (305 lbs of water, 60 lbs of coal) to run for 6.5 hrs general or 70 mins combat. A single load costs 1sc 8cc (assuming freely available water). Armour: I also made some changes and additions to the existing set of armours (which is frankly pitiful): Padded Cloth: Cost 5sc Spd Mod 0 Def Mod 0 Arm Mod +1 Animal Furs: Cost 1gc 5sc Spd Mod 0 Def Mod 0 Arm Mod +2 Light Leather Cost 3gc Spd Mod 0 Def Mod 0 Arm Mod +3 Leather Cost 3gc 5sc Spd Mod 0 Def Mod -1 Arm Mod +4 Heavy Leather Cost 6gc Spd Mod 0 Def Mod -1 Arm Mod +5 Custom Battle Armour Cost 9gc 5sc Spd Mod 0 Def Mod -1 Arm Mod +6 Fine Chain Cost 18gc Spd Mod 0 Def Mod -1 Arm Mod +7 Crude Chain (requires Phy+Str=10) Cost 6gc Spd Mod 0 Def Mod -2 Arm Mod +6 Infantry Armour (requires Phy+Str=10) Cost 11gc Spd Mod 0 Def Mod -2 Arm Mod +7 Crude Plate (requires Phy+Str=12) Cost 7gc Spd Mod -1 Def Mod -3 Arm Mod +7 Light Plate (requires Phy+Str=11) Cost 12gc 5sc Spd Mod -1 Def Mod -3 Arm Mod +8 Full Plate (requires Phy+Str=12) Cost 22gc Spd Mod -1 Def Mod -3 Arm Mod +9 Fucking Ridiculous Plate (requires Phy+Str=13) Cost 35gc Spd Mod -2 Def Mod -4 Arm Mod +10 Armour Upgrades: Prices are based on the approximate size of the armour that will receive the upgrade. The first price is for light armour, the second is for medium armour, and the third is for heavy armour. These specific upgrades can be applied to mechanikal armour with a successful INT+Mechanikal Engineering roll against a target number of 15. Fireproof Description: A character wearing armour with this upgrade gains an additional +3 ARM against fire damage and never suffers the Fire continuous effect. Cost: 2/4/5 gc Insulation Description: A character wearing armour with this upgrade gains an additional +3 ARM against cold damage. Cost: 3/6/7 gc Electrical Padding Description: A character wearing armour with this upgrade gains the Immunity: Electricity ability. Cost: 5/8/9 gc Passivation Description: A character wearing armour with this upgrade gains an additional +3 ARM against corrosion damage and never suffers the Corrosion continuous effect. Cost: 15/24/27 gc Kommando Description: A character wearing armour with this upgrade gains an additional +3 ARM against corrosion and fire damage and never suffers the Corrosion or Fire continuous effects. Cost 20/35/40 gc Quad-Iron: Cost: 20 gc (200 gc under Core Rulebook economy) Ammo: 4 (light round) Effective Range: 10" (60 feet) Extreme Range: 300 feet Skill: Pistol Attack Modifier: -1* POW: 10 AOE: - Special Rules: After a hit with this weapon, once the attack has been resolved the attacker can immediately make one additional attack with this weapon targeting the last character hit or another character within 2" of that character. This attack is in addition to the attacker's other actions. ADDITIONALLY: Each attack beyond the first attack made with this weapon in one turn receives an additional -1 modifier. Consequently, the first attack has an attack modifier of -1. If that hits, the second attack has a modifier of -2. If that also hits, the third attack has a modifier of -3, and if that also hits, the final attack has a modifier of -4. REMINDER: An additional attack can only be made after a hit, so if you miss your first attack with that Quad-Iron, you get no more attacks from that specific weapon (if your archetype or abilities allow you to make more than one attack in a turn, you can attack with another weapon). HOWEVER: If you choose to use the Quad-Iron's special ability, all four light rounds in the weapon are expended, even if less attack rolls were made due to one of the early shots missing. This represents just how heavy the recoil of the weapon can be and how difficult it is to control. IN EFFECT: This means that an individual with four hand cannons and a bandolier, who is skilled and has two-weapon fighting and dual shot can: forfeit movement to aim and fire three quad irons with +2 to hit (with enough hits this can result in 12 attacks maximum). Alternatively they can forfeit their movement to use dual shot and fire four quad irons (this means no to-hit bonus, but can result in 16 attacks maximum). Category:IKRPG Category:Rules